


hearts (and ears) on fire

by kwonjis



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, how could i not put in bnm4, mentioned dongpaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: woojin had questions.where did the sphinx’s nose go and why didn’t they replace it? where did the hanging gardens of babylon go?why was the cute boy who wore questionably bright colour combinations always coming out of hot topic?inspired bythis tweetabout woojin working at sanrio and jihoon working at hot topic





	hearts (and ears) on fire

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be out for valentine's day but i started having second thoughts idk i literally wrote this at work to destress when things got hectic but yeah my best friend told me to upload it anyways so here we go :')
> 
> i used to listen to the bands i mentioned in this fic and i still love them!! i'm not dragging them this was just for fiction's sake !! also i have never set foot in a hot topic store bc we don't have them where i'm from so i'm just basing everything off what i used to hear and see from my bandom days on tumblr rip

Woojin had questions.

 

Where did the sphinx’s nose go and why didn’t they replace it? Where did the hanging gardens of Babylon go? How did a whole garden just disappear with no trace or record of a proper location? What if the cure for cancer was lost in the library of Alexandria?

 

Why was the cute boy who wore questionably bright colour combinations always coming out of Hot Topic?

 

Woojin wasn’t one to judge people’s appearances. He tried his best not to, at least. But it just didn’t make sense in his head for the pink loving boy to be going out of Hot Topic almost every day with one of the store’s shopping bags tucked neatly under his arm.

 

It was like if Disney Channel suddenly started airing horror flicks like ‘Paranormal Activity’. It just didn’t match up.

 

Because of this bizarre scenario, Woojin had started to look out for the boy. Whenever Woojin just started his shift, Pink Boy would come flouncing out of Hot Topic with a shopping bag under his arm and a tall, brooding boy in tow. When Woojin asked Daehwi, one of his co-workers, if he thought that Tall-and-Brooding was Pink Boy's boyfriend the younger boy had scoffed before eyeing him suspiciously and asking, "Why do you care?"

 

He didn't care. Woojin didn't care one bit. "I was just curious," He had mumbled in response and never brought up the topic of Pink Boy's boyfriend or relationship status again.

 

Daehwi, it seemed, had grown tired of Woojin constantly musing over Pink Boy and whacked him on the arm one day when Woojin asked Daehwi if he thought that Pink Boy worked at Hot Topic because "he doesn't seem like the type".

 

"You're working at Sanrio," Daehwi reminded, gesturing to all the Hello Kitty merchandise surrounding them. "Last I checked, you took this job because you needed money and not because you were a big fan of the merchandise."

 

Woojin groaned before shooting a nasty eye at the tiny Hello Kitty plushie clad in a horrifically pink outfit smiling at him from the top of the cash register. "Fair enough," He conceded. "But seriously, why does he shop at Hot Topic every day? Does he keep forgetting to buy one thing? Is that why he keeps coming back? I mean, I guess if he had a bad memory it would make sense like maybe he has a memory problem or so-"  

 

With an accuracy that could kill, Daehwi threw one of the Hello Kitty cushions at Woojin and watched with satisfaction as it smacked the older boy right in the middle of his face. "Keep your weird obsessive thoughts to yourself," Daehwi grumbled, stalking past Woojin and heading out of the store. "I'm going for my break now, don't call unless the store is on fire." He said over his shoulder.

 

Muttering something about disrespectful brats these days, Woojin picked up the fallen cushion and carried it over to where Daehwi had plucked it from just moments before. It was relatively quiet in the store except for the steady hum of the aircon and the faint chattering noise of mall-goers coming from outside.

 

It wasn't a bad job. He worked the afternoon shifts until closing since he lived just five minutes away from the mall. It gave him time to do homework as well since barely anyone came into the store. Woojin used to wonder how the store was still up and running with barely any customers around but soon realised that collectors would come and splurge hundreds on multiple items, leaving the store with enough revenue to hit their targeted sales amount every week.

 

The only thing Woojin disliked was how quiet it got sometimes. It was too quiet without Daehwi singing or chattering into his ear every now and then about the latest drama going on at school. He hated that he missed the other boy's presence at times, although he would never admit that to his face.

 

Deciding that he would rather risk their manager's wrath than die in silence (Youngmin had a strict no music in the store rule), he plugged his phone into their unused sound system and hit 'play'.

 

The familiar wailing of a guitar and almost abrasive drum intro soothed Woojin's frazzled nerves. He let the music fill up the store, the harsh and heavy tune striking quite the contrast against the store's pink, fluffy, cute interior. Some of the glass figurines on one shelf trembled along to the thumping bass that reverberated throughout the store.

 

Some people (namely Daehwi, Youngmin and Woojin's own parents) called it 'noise'. Woojin and Donghyun, Youngmin's boyfriend, called it art. Music was highly subjective anyway. And Youngmin had no right calling Woojin's music noise when he listened to weird trot and country music whenever the four of them went on a mini road trip to the next city. He could claim that he listened to rap music all he wanted but Woojin hadn't heard anything remotely  _close_  to that kind of music in Youngmin's playlists.

 

Pulling out one of his textbooks from his backpack tucked under the counter, he hummed along to the chorus of the song. Daehwi wouldn't be back until an hour or so anyways.

 

Around half an hour later, Woojin was so focused on reading his textbook that he didn't notice that someone had come into the store.

 

"Excuse me?" A voice chirped. Woojin jolted from where he was hunched over his notes and knocked his phone off the counter. The cord attaching his phone to the sound system got yanked out and the music abruptly halted. Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, he turned to look at the customer who had come in.

 

It was Pink Boy.  

 

And in his hands was another Hot Topic shopping bag. Go figure.

 

Woojin forced himself to smile, pushing aside the weird feeling in his chest. "Hi, do you need help finding anything?" Pink Boy shook his head, a slight smile on his face.

 

"I just wanted to ask what was the name of the song that was playing just now," He said, tilting his head slightly. Woojin stared. "I heard it from outside the store and I really liked it." He continued.

 

They looked at each other in silence for a bit. Woojin realised he probably looked like an idiot by not responding and hastily pulled out his phone and opened the music app.

 

"Here," He said, showing his phone screen to Pink Boy. "It's called A Love Like War by All Time Low,"  

 

Pink Boy pulled out his own phone and took note of the song and artist before giving Woojin a dazzling smile. "Thanks! That was Vic right? From Pierce The Veil? I figured it wasn't one of their songs I didn't know Vic featured on an All Time Low song," He chattered, smiling at Woojin. "Anyways, thanks again. I'll see you when I see you then." He gave a little wave before turning around and walking out of the store. Woojin watched him as he left and felt mild disappointment when he saw that Tall-and-Brooding was waiting for him by the escalator.

 

Woojin hardly had any time to process the events that had just transpired when Daehwi came barreling back into the store from his break. "Was that Pink Boy I saw leaving our store?" He shrieked loudly.

 

"He wanted to know what song I was playing," Woojin answered, still amazed. Daehwi leaned on the counter, eager to hear more. "But that was it. We didn't really talk at all." He added and Daehwi wilted a little, clearly disappointed by his friend's lack of social skills.

 

"At least we know he's into the same garbage as you," The younger boy mused. "You know, this could work out."

 

Woojin scowled. "What's 'this'? There's no 'this', Dae."

 

"You only get that ugly constipated look on your face when you're sulking," Daehwi pointed out. "Just admit you're pining after the guy."

 

Pining? Woojin wasn't pining. He was intrigued. Not pining. Intrigued. So yeah, maybe Pink Boy was cute. And sure, Woojin wanted to know what the deal was with Pink Boy and Tall-and-Brooding.

 

But pining? Hell no.

 

This was just curiousity, Woojin thought to himself during his next shift as he plugged his phone into the store's sound system again. "Are you trying to see if he'll show up again, hyung? I thought you said you weren't pining," Daehwi had to shout over the music. Woojin pretended he didn't hear and kept himself busy with straightening up the display items. This earned him another scarily accurate shot to head with one of the plushies.

 

Just when it seemed like Pink Boy wasn't going to show up, the soft tinkle of the bell beneath the heavy rhythm blasting from the speakers barely caught Woojin's attention. He sat up straighter, ignoring Daehwi's snickering, and smiled at Pink Boy. He looked somewhat pleased to see Woojin and gave Daehwi a little wave.

 

"What's this one called?" Pink Boy asked without preamble, leaning against the front of the counter. Woojin grinned, thrilled inside to know that Pink Boy shared the same tastes as he did.

 

"Kick Me By Sleeping With Sirens."

 

"Nice," Pink Boy paused for minute, looking at Woojin as if he wanted to say something but didn't quite know how to say it. "Have you listened to Pierce the Veil's latest song?." He said this last part with a slight grin that left Woojin feeling somewhat helpless.  _Why does he have to smile like that?_

 

Tying to compose himself, Woojin drummed his fingers against the countertop. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty alright."

 

This seemed to set Pink Boy off a little as he let out a (cute) huff, "It was kind of a weird departure from their old stuff. Not unwelcome but I hope they stick true to their roots, you know? Kinda felt like they were selling themselves out, if I'm being honest here."

 

"I don't blame them," Daehwi snorted out, rearranging one of the displays nearby. "People would get tired of hearing the same whiny metal crap all the time."

 

Woojin chucked the closest thing in his reach at Daehwi, which was a used tissue Woojin had used to wipe some of the ketchup he spilled from his lunch earlier. As Daehwi screeched bloody murder, the only sound Woojin could focus on was the sound of Pink Boy laughing at the scene in front of him.

 

Woojin had never heard an angel laugh but he was sure that Pink Boy's laugh was pretty damn close to what angelic laughter would sound like.

 

"You guys are hilarious," Pink Boy said, still giggling. "Although I do have to agree with you, their music does get a little too repetitive for me." Daehwi shot a smug look at Woojin. "I'm Jihoon, by the way."

 

"I'm Daehwi, that's Woojin." Daehwi interjected before Woojin could say anything. _Traitorous snake._

 

"Daehwi. Woojin." Pink Boy, no  _Jihoon_ , repeated. He tucked his hands into the pockets of the overalls he was wearing on top of a hideously bright red and yellow sweater and grinned. "Nice to meet you both. I'd stay and chat a little more but," He jerked his head slightly to where Tall-and-Brooding was standing outside the store, clearly waiting on Jihoon. "I gotta bounce. I'll see you guys around though!"

 

They exchanged their goodbyes before Jihoon skipped out of the store. Tall-and-Brooding cast them a glance before they left and Woojin noted with great dislike that Tall-and-Brooding was even more handsome upon closer inspection.

 

And for some reason this unsettled him.

 

"He dresses weirdly and he's got the same trash taste in music as you," Daehwi mused. "You guys are practically soulmates." Woojin groaned, smacking his head against the countertop.

 

"Help me, Dae." He mumbled against the glass. He felt the younger boy pat his back pityingly.

 

"Hey, if you manage to score a date with Jihoon do you think you could tone down on your emo, heartbroken screamo shit?"

 

_Disrespectful brat._

 

Following that afternoon, Jihoon began dropping by the Sanrio store almost every day. He'd show up like clockwork at the same time and left at the same time too, with Tall-and-Brooding standing outside like some kind of tall lanky guard dog. Jihoon genuinely liked the same music as Woojin and had even gone to the concerts that Woojin had been forced to skip out on because his parents hadn't approved of him spending his allowance money on "2 hours of noise" instead of saving it up for something more important.

 

"Did Vic really slam his guitar on stage?" Woojin asked in awe, listening in rapture as Jihoon recounted the events of the latest concert he attended. Jihoon nodded enthusiastically, his hair bouncing along with his movements as he did so.

 

"It got totally wrecked, the neck snapped cleanly in two," He recalled. "I swear, one of the strings nearly hit him in the face but he managed to dodge it somehow. It was amazing, you should have been there." He looked at Woojin with a slightly wistful expression.

 

It was just the two of them in the store. Daehwi had gone off for his break a while ago and hadn't returned yet. Jihoon was sitting behind the counter with Woojin on the stool that Daehwi usually occupied. Woojin was just glad Youngmin wasn't around to see Woojin flirting with their customers but to be fair Jihoon wasn't really a customer and there was no way anyone would mistake Woojin's conversation efforts as anything but.

 

Woojin kicked at the underneath of the counter lightly. "Yeah, maybe one day I'll be able to see them live."

 

"We should go see them together the next time they come," Jihoon said cheerfully. Woojin nearly slipped off his own stool at this. He could feel his cheeks starting to heat up and he forced himself to look anywhere else but at Jihoon. "I heard they're announcing new tour dates this weekend, they could be putting on a show here."

 

"Not like I'd be able to go anyways," Woojin said dejectedly. "Unless I miraculously win concert tickets for free there's no way I'm going." Jihoon hummed but didn't say anything else. Music was still playing in the background, although Woojin had put it down at a lower volume so that he and Jihoon could talk without having to shout over the wailing guitars and rough vocals.

 

Jihoon was wearing pink today, Woojin noted. A baby pink sweater with matching bottoms and a baby pink cap resting on top of the Hot Topic shopping bag Woojin had grown accustomed to seeing around the other boy. It was remarkable to Woojin how a boy who wore such bright, colourful and slightly mismatched outfits loved such dark, angry music. The contrast was blinding yet Woojin found himself so drawn to the other boy for some reason.

 

It was like Jihoon was the sun and Woojin was one of the many planets circling around him. A single, lonely planet who finally admitted to liking the very adorable sun to a delighted Daehwi one afternoon when Jihoon wasn't around.

 

"Finally!" Daehwi crowed in glee, shaking Woojin's shoulder in excitement. "It took you a whole month to admit this. And I thought Youngmin hyung was emotionally constipated, you're even worse." Woojin let this little jab at himself slide and groaned.

 

"What should I do? Should I confess to him? What if he doesn't like me that way? What if Tall-and-Brooding is already his boyfriend?" Woojin whined.

 

Daehwi scoffed. "Are you stupid? Also his name is Jinyoung, not Tall-and-Brooding. I can't believe you haven't asked what loverboy's friend's name is. Some boyfriend you'd make."

 

Woojin scowled. "How do you know what his name is? And stop calling me stupid," He grumbled.

 

"For one," Daehwi popped a candy into his mouth, sticking out his tongue at Woojin who had tried to snatch the last piece away. "I bumped into him a few times on my way back from my break when he was on his way to our store to pick-up Jihoon. So naturally I introduced myself and asked what his deal was with Jihoon."

 

"So? What's up with him and Jihoon?" Woojin pressed, inching closer to Daehwi.

 

"Nothing, they're just classmates. They live on the other end of town so they go home together every day." Daehwi shrugged. Woojin couldn't stop the feelings of joy that had bubbled up inside him. He pulled the other boy into a hug, nearly crushing his friend's smaller frame in his embrace. "Ew, ew, ew, stop that!" Daehwi struggled against Woojin, trying half-heartedly to avoid the older boy's affections.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I value our friendship?" Woojin said as he released his hold on Daehwi. The younger boy grumbled a little but gave him a tiny smile.

 

"You'd probably be single for the rest of your life without me," He teased. "Anyways why don't you give Jihoon like a mixtape of all your favourite songs? I think he'd really like that."

 

Woojin frowned. "A mix tape? Seems cheesy and kind of outdated. And don't people usually put, like, rap songs or whatever on mixtapes?"

 

"Youngmin-hyung's cheesy and outdated but Donghyun-hyung loves him anyways," Daehwi pointed out. He had a point. "And I'm pretty sure Jihoon would appreciate the gesture."

 

"Okay," Woojin relented, clapping his hands.

 

A metal mix tape for Jihoon it is.

 

But when Woojin sat down in front of his laptop that evening, he found himself feeling overwhelmed as he looked at the number of songs he had saved. What if Jihoon didn't like the songs he picked out? What if he thought Woojin actually had terrible music taste? It was like bearing his soul out in the open for Jihoon to pick at and Woojin wasn’t sure if he was ready for this kind of step in their friendship.

 

Sighing heavily, he slumped against his seat and scrolled through his music library slowly. He picked out the two songs Jihoon had asked him about first but found himself at a loss when picking out the rest. "This one's a little too sad," He mumbled to himself.

 

A soft  _ping_ directed his attention to the little chat bubble that had popped up on the side of his screen.

 

**hwistle like a missile (8:56pm)**

_i can literally hear you stressing out about the stupid mixtape_

_just pick your favourite songs_

_i'm pretty sure he'll love it either way ;)_

 

The winky smile was slightly unsettling to Woojin but Daehwi always did find ways to get right under Woojin's skin. For the best reasons of course. Daehwi's encouragement bolstered Woojin's confidence and he picked out 8 more of his favourite songs before burning it onto a CD and then onto a thumb drive just in case. He hastily scribbled out a track list and slid the paper into the inner cover of the CD case before putting both the CD and thumb drive into his backpack.

 

*****

 

"What do you look so nervous for?"

 

Woojin swallowed as Jihoon gazed at him with narrowed eyes. It was just the two of them in the store again. Daehwi had long since left for his break and hadn't returned ("I'll only come back after you confess and give him the mixtape" Daehwi had sang on his way out the door nearly an hour earlier). The mixtape was sitting in his bag under the counter and he was suddenly overcome with the urge the give it to Jihoon and flee simultaneously.

 

"I'm not nervous," Woojin lied poorly. Jihoon's eyes narrowed even more but he let it slide, opting instead to hoist himself onto the stool next to the counter. Youngmin had heard about Woojin's little 'dates' with Jihoon at the store and put out another stool just for him. ("Young love is beautiful," "You're not that much older, hyung.")

 

Plopping down the always present Hot Topic shopping bag, Jihoon swivelled around in his stool to face Woojin. "I've got something for you," He said seriously, resting hand each on Woojin's knee. Woojin blinked, his heart racing once again. After rummaging around in his bright pink jacket, he pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Woojin.

 

With his heart in his throat, Woojin forced himself to open the envelope. He could feel Jihoon's gaze upon him as he carefully emptied out the contents.

 

A pair of tickets for Pierce the Veil fluttered out of the envelope and into his waiting hand.

 

"How did you...?" Woojin looked at Jihoon incredulously, not believing what he was holding. Jihoon suddenly looked away, his cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink.

 

"They gave some tickets to the Hot Topic managers," He said quickly. "My manager didn't want to go so she gave me hers. I figured you might like to see them." Woojin would be lying if he said he didn't find Jihoon's sudden flustered expressions adorable. But something he said made Woojin realise something.

 

"Wait... You work at Hot Topic?" He blurted out. Jihoon looked at him, expression tinged with confusion and mild annoyance.

 

"Um, wasn't it obvious?" Jihoon said. "My shift always ends when yours begins, haven't you realised this? It's been almost two months since we've started talking."

 

"So you don't just shop there every day?" Woojin asked faintly.

 

Now, Jihoon looked even more annoyed. He folded his arms and stared at Woojin. "What person in their right mind would visit the same store every single day for weeks on end? I just keep my uniform in here," He jerked his head towards the direction of his shopping bag sitting on the counter.

 

Daehwi was right. Woojin  _was_ an idiot.

 

It seemed the Jihoon had also come to the same conclusion as Woojin because he dissolved into a laughing fit at Woojin's subdued state. "Oh my gosh, are you telling me this entire time you didn't once think to ask about why I always carried a Hot Topic shopping bag and just assumed it was because I shopped there every day because I also happened to like the bands on their merch?" He said, wiping away a tear that had come out from his excessive laughter.

 

Woojin scowled, turning to the side slightly. "Yeah, I know I'm in idiot." He grumbled. Jihoon looked at him with, fondness? Was that fondness Woojin saw? It could have been a trick of the light.

 

Jihoon shrugged, tugging his jacket sleeves further down his arms. "It's a good thing you're cute," He said nonchalantly. Woojin felt his heart stop for one moment and he stared at Jihoon with wide eyes. "It makes your blundering more charming than irritating."

 

The wink that Jihoon sent his way nearly gave Woojin an aneurysm. "Wha-"

 

"Anyways," Jihoon continued. His cheeks had gotten a little pink too but he was trying to pass of like he wasn't just as flustered as Woojin was. "Yeah so those tickets are for you. And another friend. You can do whatever you want with it, I don't really care."

 

Woojin watched as Jihoon slowly grew pinker, noting the way his hands had started to fidget with the hem of his shirt. "A friend?" He managed to get out, raising an eyebrow. Jihoon glanced at him quickly before looking away.

 

"Yeah... Or you could take your girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I'm good either way, I me-"

 

"Jihoon." Woojin's voice halted Jihoon's rambling and forced the other boy to look at him. Woojin gave him a tiny smile. "Do you wanna come watch them with me?"

 

Various emotions flashed across Jihoon's face. Slight confusion, realisation, and then pure joy. He grinned at Woojin. "Glad I didn't have to spell that one out for you," He joked. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. Unconsciously, Woojin followed the movement.

 

"You know, if I hadn't come into this store I think you would have just never talked to me and lived your whole life thinking I was an idiot who loved Hot Topic too much," Jihoon said.

 

Woojin shook his head. "Nah, Daehwi would have found a way to force me to talk to you either way." They looked at each other, knees bumping against each others. Woojin had half-slid off his stool, finding himself slowly closing the distance between them. Jihoon's eyes darted to Woojin's lips briefly before meeting Woojin's gaze.

 

"Just kiss already! Hyung, did you give him the mixtape?" Daehwi's voice cut through the air, ruining the moment and making Woojin want to fling his stool. Jerking backwards, but keeping one hand on top of Jihoon's, he closed his eyes and let out an annoyed breath.

 

When he opened his eyes again he looked over at the entrance of the store to see Daehwi, who was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

"What did I say?" He said smugly, walking over to Woojin and Jihoon. "You guys owe me your firstborn child." Jihoon let out a cough while Woojin spluttered nonsensically.

 

"So," Jihoon said, giving Woojin's hand a light squeeze. "What's this about a mixtape?"

 

("I loved it, by the way, you cheesy sap. We should start buying flowers for Daehwi or something, he's really good at this matchmaking thing.")

 


End file.
